The feet and ankles are vulnerable to a variety of short-term and long-term disabilities or injuries. For example, sprained ankles are common among physically active persons. Such disabilities render it difficult for afflicted persons to walk due to the lack of support to the foot and/or ankle. Therefore, an orthopedic boot is needed which is comfortable and provides ample support to the foot and/or ankle of a person afflicted with a lower extremity injury or disability.